I just Wanted the Help
by ThisKlaineStory
Summary: Not knowing what to do with three kids, trying to work nine to five, and going through five babysitters in only three months I did the only thing I thought I could do, hire a nanny. This is what happened:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey guys, welcome to my third story "I just Wanted the Help" I hope you enjoy this rather quick intro and I promise to get the next chapter up soon!

* * *

><p>I guess you could say my life was never perfect but for that one moment in my life, it sure felt like it! Thomas was the man anybody would want. Tall, lean, handsome, muscular. We were lovers in high school and together all through college. Did we have our fall outs? Yes, we did fight, but we loved each other with everything we had and stuck to each other all that time. It was no surprise when Thomas proposed to me the summer after college underneath the big Willow tree in our backyard then got married under the same tree in the early fall of the same year. It was two-thousand-fourteen; the month was September; the day was the twenty-eighth; I was twenty-one.<p>

Throughout our marriage was mostly incredible. A few fights here and there, but nothing that was too harsh. Within that time, we had three beautiful children Koby, Cayla, and Kirsten, in that order. Things were looking good for our family, and like I said, in that moment I thought my life was perfect, until I got a call on September twenty-eighth, twenty-twenty-one saying that Thomas had died in a tragic car accident. It snapped me out of my fantasy as reality sunk in, nothing was perfect. I was twenty-eight; Koby was six; Cayla was four; Kirsten was eighteen months.

Not knowing what to do with three kids, trying to work nine to five, and going through five babysitters in only three months I did the only thing I thought I could do, hire a nanny.

_This is what happened:_

* * *

><p><strong>EN: **I really hope you enjoyed and I really hope to see some lovely reviews from you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter. Hope you enjoy

* * *

><p>I should've introduced myself a little better before. Hello, my name is Kurt Hummel, father of three, widower of Thomas Thompson. As I've stated I lost my husband on the day of our seventh wedding anniversary. The tragedy itself shook our family up quite a bit, but that was just the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>In order to keep running this family I've resorted to hiring babysitters to watch my children while I'm at work. It started with Kacey, the lovable twenty-two-year-old womanl who lived right down the block from where we lived and whose parents we knew well. The best choice to watch the kids, I thought.<p>

On my first day back to work Kacey came promptly to the house at eight-thirty - as requested. I gave her a quick spoken list of instructions and reminded her that if she needs anything there's a list of other instructions on the table and my contact information. The only child up at the time was Koby who I would take to school on my way to work but would be with Kacey afterward. Koby got on his shoes and after a quick reminder to feed Kirsten when she first got up I was out the door with Koby tagging along with me. When I came home later that evening I found Kacey sitting in the living room looking tired and worn out but all the kids were in bed. A good sign that I might've chose the right person. She smiled as she told me that she fed the kids, let them play for a while, bathed them, then put them to bed. I payed her for her troubles and she was out the door.

This process went on for a month. I took Koby to school in the morning and Kacey watched him and the others for the rest of the day until I got home. The kids were always in bed or she was just finishing lying Kirsten down when I got back but she always looked so worn out, more and more each passing day. But still she smiled and told me that they ate, played, bathed, and went to bed and then I'd pay her and she was gone until finally the worn little string had broke.

"I can't do this anymore." She would've been screaming in my face if it wasn't for the sleeping, young children upstairs.

"Why, what's wrong?" I had asked her.

"Your children are nothing but horrible. I'm never watching them again."

I said nothing back. I just gave her her pay and said my first and final goodbye to her then began to wonder what my children did to her. They have been nothing but good to me and Thomas. But I did not question them.

* * *

><p>Next was Nancy, an older woman in her mid-forties. I repeated the process I did with Kacey on her. I instructed her on anything she needed to know and wrote down a list that even had the contact information and took Koby to school. When I came home she looked as exhausted as Kacey did. Fair enough, when you get older you tend to get easily tired out and with three little kids it can wear you out quicker. She held out her hand and I gave her the money. Nancy told me she was never returning until I had my children in order then marched out.<p>

I wondered what was going on, but still never bothered to ask.

* * *

><p>Then was Bryan. I think I was becoming desperate when I hired a man who would show up to work on a motorcycle each morning but Koby seemed to admire him. He was beaming when he saw the bike pull up in our driveway on his first day. I told him everything he needed to know and blah, blah, blah, took Koby and we were out. When I came home I could clearly see Bryan was masking his sleepiness. He told me about his fantastic time with the kids and I payed him before he left.<p>

This went on for two weeks until one day when I got home I saw an extra car parked in the driveway and when I came inside I found Bryan lying on some woman having a heavy make-out session on my couch. Appalled, I didn't even pay him one last time before I sentenced him out of my house and requested he never returned.

He called me the next day telling me he needed his girl over to relax him after those "rotten brats" wore him to death then asked for his pay. I still turned it down.

It was a mistake, and I was desperate.

* * *

><p>Bryan was just the start of horrible babysitters. Next was Jen. I gave her the instructions and took Koby. Things were tremendous with her. She was the only babysitter that didn't look even slightly worn when I got home and she lasted for the rest of the month. But when I heard Koby say what had to be the worst word in the book and a bruise on Cayla's arm I knew Jen was the reason.<p>

"You're fucking brats are pieces of shit! They deserved the discipline I gave them. And as for Koby's words, I'm pretty fucking sure he learned that from you!" I've never sworn in front of my kids and the use of that word twice in front of me told me I definitely wasn't the one teaching my children those words, and I even told her that too. She just gave me a dirty look and stormed out without even asking for her pay. I wouldn't have given it to her though, and I certainly wasn't taking her back.

* * *

><p>The last sitter was Holly. Same thing, she came, I gave instructions, and then I left with Koby. She made it through the month with no problems but when I found her sitting around the living room with a group of other women her age smoking cigarettes and drinking a white wine out the bottle she had to go. And she told me before she left that she needed to quickly wind down after my "troublesome kids" rose her stress levels to the roof. I told her that she could've waited until she got home then closed the door on her.<p>

* * *

><p>I needed some help quickly and going through babysitter after babysitter was not helping so after having a long thought about it when Holly left that night I decided: I needed to hire a live-in nanny.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>EN:** Hey thanks for reading, lots of love!


	3. Chapter 3

Between the times from babysitters to nannies my kids were being looked after at the office's daycare and I fixed my lunchtime to pick up Koby and keep him at the daycare until after work. I began my search for a nanny not long after Holly. I put up posters in local businesses. I posted my need for help on Facebook. I took up every advertising I could possibly budget for and still it took weeks for anybody to answer my pleads, and I only had four takers. I wondered if they heard the things the babysitters were saying. I wondered if they believed my children were as bad as Kacey, Nancy, Bryan, Jen, and Holly had described them. I wondered if they were right. Yet that was still the last thing on my mind. It was the last thing I could believe.

"Okay, and it says here that you studied early childhood education at Cazenovia College?" I read off of a resume to the young man sitting in front of me.

The man nodded, "Yes, I just graduated last year."

"But you have no experience with children."I read over.

"If I get the job, this would be my first. But as you can see I'm plenty qualified to take care of children. I have my degree in child education. It says I can educate and watch a child. I can do this."

"I have a couple more people interested in the job. With more experience. Who have been nannies and babysitters for _years_. What makes you more qualified than them?" I asked him.

"Please, sir," The man begged. He looked ready to get down on his knees, 'If you'd just give me a chance. You would not be disappointed. This I can promise you, sir."

"You can call me Kurt, you know." I smiled as my thoughts gave me an idea, "Or boss, if you may."

I watched as a smile grew on his face, "Thank you!" He sounded so relived when I gave him the job. He stood up and shook my hand, "You will not regret it, _Kurt_."

Boy did I not make a mistake!

* * *

><p>He moved in shortly after I accepted him. I walked him through the house starting downstairs and made my way upstairs, he lugged his suitcase the entire time.<p>

"And this is your room. It's kind of small but I hope you will feel at home here." We both walked into the tiny room. As I told him it was tiny. It was only able to fit a bed and dresser with him in it. Next to the headboard of his bed was a thin door that lead to a little closet.

"It's quaint, but it'll do." He told me.

"I'll leave you to settle in." I said then left the room.

Sunday evening had come around and with the kids at their grandma's, Thomas's mother for the night and the new nanny upstairs unpacking it gave me the chance for a few minutes to relax. I walked down to the kitchen and began to make myself a cup of coffee. I poured the coffee beans in the maker then poured in the water to start the fresh pot. I sat back up against the counter and rubbed my tired eyes that I had closed as the delicious scent filled the room. I was sleepy and as I should start preparing myself for bed instead of preparing myself a mug of a caffeinated beverage I wanted this time to myself to as I said, relax. That hasn't quite happened since the death of my husband. I sighed and reopened my eyes and saw him standing before me, a delighted smile was visible on his face.

"I thought you were unpacking?" I told him as a small smile appeared on my face.

"I smelt coffee and came down to ask if you possibly made enough for two." He sounded so genuine.

I nodded, "It's a whole pot full. Plenty for the both."

"I'm guessing this was pre grind and bought from a store?" He studied the maker.

"The beans?" I asked him already knowing that is what he was talking about, "Yes, of course. It's Folgers', the stuff I've always used."

He looked back at me, "My mother taught me how to brew it fresh with coffee beans we grind ourselves."

"Did she?" I asked with fake interest.

"Yes. We made a lot of stuff ourselves. She had a big garden where we had fresh fruits and vegetables and we bought our coffee beans as a whole!" He seemed so fascinated by his childhood I had to let him talk, "I really miss her. My mom. She died right before my high school graduation."

I leaned forward to him, "I lost my mom when I was a little boy."

His eyes grew wide, "Really?" He asked me, "Wow. One of the reasons I wanted this job was because I wanted to help your little ones as a second parent because I'm living the rest of my life without one of my own. I had no idea you also lost a parent."

"Well, thank you." I said, "I was skeptical hiring an under-experienced person at first, but I think I may have underestimated you. Only time will tell, though."

"I think time will prove you wrong." He said proudly. Not a hint of doubt was in his voice. I turned to the pot and saw that it was filled. I began reaching up to get a couple of mugs from the cabinet for us but he stopped me, "Don't. Please, go sit down and enjoy your day off. I'll pour the coffees. How do you like yours?"

"There's some packets of Sweet-'N-Low in the pot next to the coffee maker and a creamer in the cabinet below it. One pack of the sweetener and the and just a small squirt of the creamer and it'll be fine."

"Okay." He said as he grabbed the two mugs. I walked away and looked back quickly and smiled. Somehow I knew I picked the right person, deep down in my stomach. I also knew this was the beginning of a new bright future.


End file.
